Blush
by ick.toriavay
Summary: I'd never thought of myself be the type to blush. I'd never thought of myself to be the type that a single wink could cause a reaction. But, then again, I'd never thought I'd be snogging Draco Malfoy, either.


**Blush, a Harry Potter oneshot.**

_--_

I'd never thought of myself be the type to blush. I'd bever thought of myself to be the type that a single wink could cause a reaction. But, then again, I'd never thought I'd be snogging Draco Malfoy, either.

--

I was sitting in the Great Hall. It was a typical March morning in Hogwarts. I was the first one up, along with Harry and Ron. So, technically it was the three of us, the first in Gryffindor. It was a real clichéd day, actually. Or, so I thought at first. I don't even remember how it happened, but it did.

--

I was dozing off in History Of Magic, very un-Hermione like. But, I was bored, and Professor Binns do have a tendancy to drone on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and... well, you get my point. Anyway, I was sitting there, and I felt a piece of paper, in shape of a swan, tapping my shouler. Great, that was Malfoy's trademark. I took the bird by it's stupid little paper neck, and opened it. There was a picture of him, and I dancing. Underneath was a neat little message scrawled on the paper. "Will you go to the dance with me? Love, Draco." I frowned, and read it over and over and over and over and over and over and.. well, you get my point. Again.

I glanced over to him, and he was staring at me expectantly. I frowned, and wrote in my tidy scrawl "What the hell, Malfoy?" I sent the bird back to him, smirking. The little pest of a bird came back, frantically poking my ear. I grabbed it, and opened it. I smiled at his response, and said I would. What harm would it do? Lots. 

--

"So, Granger. Excited about the dance tomorrow?" Draco smirked. I loved his smirk. Wait, did I just think that? I think I'm sick, or delerious. I choose the latter. Maybe there's a potion for it?

"Oh. What? Yeah, I think so. Maybe..." I babbled on mindlessly.

"Please, don't act inferior while we're there. I have a reputation to hold." Draco held his nose in the air. Maybe I could kick him. No, hex him? Stick my wand up that skinny little nose? Hah, the possibilities! 

"Oh, don't worry." I said, a smile creeping across my face. I pushed passed him, and walked away.

I ended up in the Library. What a shock. I pulled out my "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" book and started to read. I was so caught up, on the last page, reading about a Yeti, I didn't notice someone watching me. Someone pulled on one of my plaits. I turned around, and nobody was there. I looked behind my chair, and Draco was there. 

"Malfoy?" I asked. My voice was raspy for not talking in a while. I coughed.

"Ick, Granger. Don't cough your mudblood spit at me." He scrunched up his nose. I glared at him, my chocolate eyes piercing his skin. Or, I fantasized. 

"Anyway, is there a reason you're here?" I made sure I flicked a couple specks of spit at his pale hand, that I imagined holding. Wait, who's in my brain? GET OUT, I SAY!

Draco wiped his hand off in his robes. "Just came to see you," He responded. I frowned. "Don't frown, you'll wrinkle your pretty skin." He stroked my face, causing ME to have a stroke. 

"Draco.." I swallowed. He smiled at me, and then placed a kiss on my lips. He deepened the kiss, not letting me object. His tongue prodded my lips, which I partened. Nobody kissed me like this before. Not even Viktor, who kissed like a fish trying to get air. Ew.

When we pulled apart, I was gasping for air. It felt as if I was drowning.

"Bye, Hermione." His voice sounded amazing saying my name. Say it again, Draco!

"Bye." I bit my lip and sighed. He winked and walked out.

I'd never thought of myself be the type to blush. I'd bever thought of myself to be the type that a single wink could cause a reaction. But, then again, I'd never thought I'd be snogging Draco Malfoy, either.

I stared at his retreating back.

"Wait!" I whispered. But, he heard me. He turned. I jogged to catch up with him.

"Why are you playing games, Draco?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Hermione," SQUEE! HE SAID MY NAME!! "I like you." He bent down and kissed me again. Anymore kisses and my heart would explode. We broke apart, and a smile spread like butter across my face.

"Care to walk me to my common room?" He nodded, and took my hand. We walked in silence, my heart pounded. Oh, boy. I sure hope my hands weren't sweaty. That'd be embarassing. We got to the Gryffindor Common room, and he kissed me, AGAIN! I smiled, and opened my eyes.

"'Night, Draco." I blushed, again.

"Bye, Hermione."

I walked into the common room, my head spinning. Oh, bad didn't seem so perfect.

--


End file.
